Rebirth
by SherriSciFi
Summary: An accidental discovery of a drug that triggers a second evolution in mutants finds its way into the Xavier School For Gifted Youngsters. Ororo risks her life to save them from what may be the most dangerous mutant they've ever encountered...herself.
1. Chapter 1

Hello Readers,

This fic is an amalgam of a few stories that I have written over the years. Admittedly, it is a bit angsty in the beginning, because I love ROLO relationship drama, but I hope to pick up the pace and add some action and adventure moving forward. Enjoy!

Cheers,

Sherrí

P.S. – This story was written for fun. I don't own any of the characters and I am definitely not making any money off of this. Sooooo, I'd appreciate it if you didn't sue me…Thanks!

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

"Yah gonna do what now?" Logan stopped tightening a bolt on his motorcycle mid-crank and arched a think eyebrow towards Scott.

"I'm going to propose to Ororo" he replied nonchalantly as if he had just told Logan what time it was. Despite his heightened sense of hearing Logan was sure that he had heard incorrectly. "Propose what?" he asked dumbly.

"Marriage" Scott said as he adjusted his crimson sun shades and continued cleaning the wrench in his hand. It was obvious that Logan was trying to be funny, but Scott wasn't up for Logan's usual bull.

Logan swallowed the urge to laugh "What makes yah think you guys are ready fer somethin' like that?" his time was harsh and accusatory.

"What makes you think that we aren't'?" Scott retorted.

Logan cursed under his breath and turned his attention back towards his bike. The silence was full of loud unanswered questions that Logan refused to ask. Why should he care? Although he had always thought that Ororo could have made a better choice in a guy, he had never protested against their relationship. Ororo was a grown woman as she continuously reminded him and could make her own decisions. For two years her decision had been to date Scott. She could have had anybody, and she had chosen Scott. Playfully Ororo had suggested that the same could have been said about Jean's choice in choosing him. Although they had not been dating as long Logan found his relationship with Jean entertaining and safe. He knew that he wasn't in love with her...yet. That would come eventually, but right now they were just having fun.

Scott's jaw tightened as he said "Look. I love her, and I want to spend the rest of my life making her happy. She's unlike any other woman I have ever known."

"Maybe yah should put that in a card"

Scott ignored Logan's quip "I'm telling you because I know how she feels about you, Logan" For a moment Logan thought there had been a double meaning in Scott's statement. Storm was a knock-out no doubt about it, but he had never once made a move on her. They both had a mutual respect for the friendship that they shared. Sex would ruin everything…well maybe not everything, but it would definitely bring complications that Logan wasn't up to dealing with. Still he would have been lying if he had said he the thought had never crossed his mind. "And how's that? " he asked.

"You know she loves you. You're like a brother to her-I guess what I'm looking for is your blessing."

Logan laughed then "My blessin'? Shouldn't we be talking about Ororo's dowry first?"

Scott sighed and tossed the wrench into the nearby toolbox "I knew you would make jokes" he said and then turned to walk away.

"Don't be so sensitive, Nancy. I guess I didn't really think things were that serious between you two." Scott stopped at Logan's admission. "You think she'll say yes?" Logan added.

"We've talked about it." Then, Scott turned and continued to walk away.

"When yah gonna ask her?"

"This weekend at the Professors birthday party" he offered, and then slipped through the automatic doors.

Logan stood up looking at the empty doorway. Ororo, married? He was having a hard time seeing it. He had to admit that Scott was a nice guy, and he always treated Ororo with respect. He was always giving her flowers and surprising her with flowers, chocolates and other pussy whipped gifts.

Jean never asked for any of that stuff. She seemed content with sharing a pitcher of beer at a bar or Chinese takeout, and of course the sex...God did he enjoy the sex. In the beginning he'd had to teach her a few tricks, but she turned out to be a good student. Logan smirked, Scott probably only allowed them to do one position. Sissy.

"Good luck" he chuckled to himself and continued to fix his bike.

**:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:**

The Professor was sure that he would vomit if he tested one more piece of birthday cake. Jean had ordered over twenty five samples and so far they had only gotten to ten. Jean and Ororo sat on either side of him in search of his approval on the cake that would be served at this 70th birthday bash. Jean didn't seem to care that his face was dim with nausea; she wanted everything to be perfect. Ororo held his hand to comfort him. They both understood how demanding Jean was and they were trying to maintain a certain level of civility in all this.

"This one is called Lemon Passion" Jean offered the Professor a piece on the end of a fork.

Ororo held her hand up "No lemons Jean. He's allergic."

Jean frowned "He is? Since when?"

"Since the age of three I believe" The Professor offered. Jean placed the fork to the side in disappointment...she had never known the Professor to be allergic to lemons. "Well then try the Vanilla Almond, I'm sure you will love it." she said excitedly grabbing a fresh fork from the pile on the table and dipping into the next piece of cake. She offered it to the Professor and Ororo gently took the fork out of her hand "I'll taste it for you Professor" Charles looked at her thankfully as she took a bite and smiled.

"This is the one Charles."

"You haven't tasted the rest" Jean whined.

"No need," the Professor said "I trust that Ororo has chosen wisely. No more cake today, please."

Jean huffed and shrugged her shoulders, as she pulled out her party planning binder. She had everything planned to the 'T'. The Professor's birthday was a black tie affair with live music, extravagant decorations, and fireworks. It was going to be a night to remember...in fact that was the theme she had dubbed the event and plastered onto the invitations. Over two hundred guests had been invited. Even the Senator had RSVP'ed a spot for himself and his wife. The Professor was proud of Jean's diligence and was sure that it would turn out to be a magical night.

"Fine, but we still need to talk about the party favors, and the appetizers. I was thinking crab cakes and mini quiche. What do you think?"

Ororo giggled and continued to devour the Vanilla Almond birthday cake. Just as she took the last bite Scott popped his head into the dining area and smiled at the sight of her.

"You ready to go beautiful?"

Ororo crushed her platinum eyebrows together and looked at her wrist watch.

"Oh, I didn't realize it was that close," she kissed the Professor on the cheek and jumped up to head towards the door. "Give me ten minutes" she said brushing past him.

"Ten minutes for what?" Jean asked.

"We're just going to catch a movie, and then maybe hit the carnival."

"That sounds fun. Would you guys mind if Logan and I tag along?"

"Fine with me. But you might have a hard time prying him away from that bike."

Jean turned to the Professor, "I'm sorry Charles can we finish this later?"

He nodded in relief "By all means."

Jean kissed him on the cheek as well and hurried past Scott. "How's the planning coming along?" Scott asked the Professor."Jean is very...ambitious, but I am confident that things will turn out wonderfully." The Professor looked on at him curiously and then smiled ever so gently. "Congratulations" he said simply.

Scott opened his mouth to comment and then shut it. There was no need to be surprised. He must have been wearing his excitement about proposing to Ororo on his sleeve.

"At least someone has some confidence." Scott observed.

"You shouldn't expect much from Logan. He's very protective of Ororo and Jean for that matter. It will be bit of an adjustment for him. He'll come around."

Scott nodded "I hope you're right."

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

"I am telling you...Robert Downey jr. has to be the sexiest man alive." Jean concluded.

Logan walked beside her languidly with his thumbs hooked inside his belt loops. He wasn't into the carnival outing. The movie had been mildly entertaining but he preferred to get back to his bike.

Scott had his arm tossed around Ororo's shoulders and she had one arm around his waist. On occasion he caught glimpses of him kissing her on her temple, whispering something in her ear or giving her a pat on her behind. Ororo would just smile or giggle in the girly way Logan hated and always teased her about. He was so engulfed in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed that Jean was trying to hold his hand. He looked down at his hand as if he had just pulled it out of something disgusting and then up at her. Jean smiled and then took a bite of the pink cotton candy she held on s stick in her other hand. Great. Now, thanks to Ro and Scooter, Jean was trying to be all cuddly.

Ororo smiled to herself, knowing that this small gesture of public affection was eating Logan up on the inside. She made a mental note to tease him about it later. "Ooo, Lets go on the Ferris wheel!" Jean chimed. She had been unusually excited the entire evening. Ororo thought that maybe it had something to do with Logan actually taking her somewhere that didn't involve beer or a bowl of trail mix. Jean had often confided in her that she wished Logan could be a little more romantic. He had his tender moments, but those were few and very far between. Likewise Ororo had said that sometimes she wished Scott was a little less romantic. It was borderline predictable. She wanted a little spontaneity...especially in the bedroom. It was always good and...nice. Hell, it was almost polite the way they made love. He always catered to her needs and made sure that they were met, but he often reproved her if she got a little aggressive. "I don't want to feel like I'm making love to a prostitute." he had said. By far the meanest thing he had ever said to her, and although he apologized for it later Ororo couldn't help but feel that deep down, perhaps Scott didn't think she was good enough for him.

"I don't do rides" Logan said blandly, even as Jean took off toward the short line to the ferris wheel.

"Why don't we add that to the list of things you don't do." Ororo said poking him in the rib.

"Yeah Logan, don't be such a square" Scott said releasing Ororo and running behind Jean.

Logan frowned. Scott was the last person who should have been accusing anybody of being square. "You know it's ok if you're afraid Logan." Ororo offered with an amused look on her face as they continued towards the line.

"It's not about fear. Ferris wheels are stupid. They just go in circles."

"Always the stubborn Wolverine" Ororo said as they stepped into the line. Logan just shrugged.

A few other patrons had managed to get there before they did. Jean and Scott ended up sitting in a car together.

"Next!" the operator yelled and Ororo immediately grabbed his hand and jerked him into the free seat. Before he could protest the operator was pulling the safety bar over their laps and they were being elevated into the sky.

They sat in silence for a few moments enjoying the sights of the city lights. Jean screamed from a separate car that she could see the mansion. Scott was enjoying himself, but had his attention drawn to Ororo as she sat beside Logan. Their car was slightly out of sight and he could only make out their legs.

Ororo hooked her arm with Logan's, and unlike his reaction to Jean Logan found himself moving a little closer to her. "So how are things with you and Jean?"

"Fan-freakin-tastic. We'll be pickin out curtains any day now."

"You can save the attitude Logan, it's just me now," she said quietly. Logan realized that he was being defensive for no apparent reason. He didn't have to be that way with Storm. He squeezed her bare knee in apology, and Ororo laid her head on his shoulder in quiet acceptance. Then, for a brief moment Logan felt the urge to kiss her on her forehead. He had had fantasies about Ororo before, it was hard not to, but none of those fantasies involved subtle displays of affection like a forehead kiss. The moment passed, and he immediately felt uncomfortable. Logan unhooked their arms and scooted away a little. Ororo looked at him strangely "You okay?"

He didn't reply."Logan?"

Out of nowhere he said "Have yah ever wondered what it would be like if-you know?"

Ororo gave a small smile "Jean's the telepath, Logan. Not me remember?"

Logan cleared his throat. He had no idea where this was coming from, but his curiosity pushed him forward "If we were more than friends."

Ororo thought for a moment, searching her mind for a justification for the question, and there was none that was readily available to her. Although, she was unsure as to where this conversation was going Ororo decided that the best thing to do would be to answer honestly. She had nothing to hide from Logan. He was one of her best friends. "I suppose I've thought about it, maybe once or twice, but that was a long time ago. I'm with Scott now, and in case you haven't noticed it's kind of serious, "she said giving him a playful nudge with her elbow.

Logan wasn't laughing. Instead he nodded his head, and dropped his shoulders as if he were disappointed "So yah would say yes."Ororo frowned then "Yes? Yes to what?-"

Logan didn't respond which irritated her. Hadn't they all been having fun? Why did she feel like that was all about to be ruined? "Logan, don't play games. what is all this about? Why did you ask me that?"

"Scott's gonna propose to yah at the Professor's birthday party" he blurted and she looked at him dumbly. "You hear what I said?"

"Yes I heard you!" she snapped "How do you know?"

"He told me earlier today. He wanted to get my blessin' so-tah-speak."

"And you thought it was a good idea to just spill that kind of information. I'm sure it was supposed to be a surprise."

"I'm sure it was," he said without conviction.

"Asswhole" Ororo said through clenched teeth. She wanted to slap him.

"Yah said yah wanted honesty."

"I wanted you to be honest about what was bothering you-"

"You marryin' Scott does bother me! It bother's the hell out of me" he admitted and Ororo's anger was replaced with confusion. Logan was jealous. Why was he jealous? He had no reason to be. Even if she and Scott got married they would still be close friends. Nothing would ever change that.

"Logan, you don't have to worry about losing me. Is that what this is about?" she asked.

"Forget it." he said angry with himself for even bringing it up. The truth was that he truly hadn't imagined her settling down. If she married Scott then eventually they would have kids and maybe one day move out of the mansion. Where would that leave him? He wasn't even sure how long this thing with Jean would last. Ororo had said once before that it would be hard for any woman to love him, because he wasn't the 'sticking around' type. Ororo grabbed his hand.

"I love Scott, and I will always care for you, but you can't let the idea of losing me confuse you into thinking that our friendship is more than what it is."

Logan pursed his lips and nodded. Ororo had made her point loud and clear. Maybe he was confused about his feelings. He hated the idea of her belonging to another man...perhaps it was that brotherly overprotective thing that was amplified because of his heightened senses. Logan used his free hand to cup her cheek and kissed her temple just as Scott was prone to doing. He could see why he did it so much. Ororo closed her eyes for a brief moment and was glad that he understood. When she opened her eyes he was looking straight at her. His eyes darted between her sapphire colored orbs and her full lips. Ororo gently put her hand over his as he continued to cup her cheek and tried to pull it away. Instead he slid his hand behind her neck and dipped his head closer to her. He was going to kiss her.

"Logan don't" she pleaded breathlessly, and pressed her hand against his hard chest. She felt out of control as if Logan held all of her strength in his gaze. Logan enjoyed the feel of her soft platinum blonde hair between his fingers, and inhaled the sweet scent of jasmine she had sprayed on her skin. He looked at her lips again and knew that he could no longer resist them. He leaned in to kiss her, and Ororo stiffened in his arms "I said, no" she protested again, this time her tone was solid and harsh as if she were scolding a dog for relieving himself on the floor. Logan stopped and Ororo took his hesitation as an opportunity to push him away. His heavy frame didn't allow her to push him very far, but it was enough for him to get the point.

Logan sat still as Ororo scooted as far away from him as she could. They took the last few turns in total silence and by the time they exited Scott and Jean were waiting for them at the end of the off ramp. Ororo hurried past Logan, rejecting the offer of his hand to help her out of the seat and went into Scott's arms. Logan stood beside Jean as he watched them retreat. Jean kissed him on the cheek and grabbed his hand.

"Wasn't that fun?" she asked. Logan didn't reply. He simply maneuvered his hand away from Jean and began to follow Scott and Ororo to the parking lot.

Ororo's reaction to their near kiss made him feel dirty. It wasn't fare to Jean or Scott what he had done, but he couldn't help but feel as if what he did was what needed to be done. He had to admit that there was something dangerously right about holding Ororo in his arms and touching her. Didn't she feel it too? No, she was so angry with him maybe she didn't feel the same way. He couldn't ignore that. Yet despite her anger he had felt something else...it was ever so small, but he felt it for a brief moment. She had wanted to kiss him, he was sure of it.


	2. Chapter 2

"I think you should go with something pink...maybe pale pink...it will really bring out your eyes." Jean concluded as she pulled yet another hideous dress from the rack of evening gowns. Ororo wondered how Jean managed to pick the ugliest dresses in the entire bunch. Her own dress was beautiful, but when it came to helping Ororo pick out a dress for the Professor's birthday celebration, Jean was fashionably retarded. Ororo looked on at the monstrosity that Jean presented to her as if it were the Holy Grail and wrinkled her nose.

"Jean, honey, I have a very strict policy against ruffles", she said simply and then moved on to another wrack. Jean examined the dress in her hands as if she were trying to figure out what was wrong with it. After putting it back she ran to another wrack and began sorting.

"I just can't believe you waited this long to get a dress. I've had mine for months and you wait three days before the party to shop for it now?" Jean shook her head.

"I guess it slipped my mind." Ororo admitted. In all actuality she was avoiding the entire dress shopping ordeal. Unlike Jean, Ororo hadn't been born a shopping enthusiast...especially for formal wear. She had almost allowed Jean to find a dress for her yet after seeing the choices her friend had made for her she was glad that she had decided to have the final say.

"Something black would be fine, Jean" Ororo said eyeing the striped and polka dotted print dress Jean had swiped with certainty. Jean shrugged "Yeah you're right. Scott is Mr. Conservative, he'll want to see you in something sophisticated. Do they sell wing tips for women?" Ororo looked up at her friend "Funny".

"I'm kidding. I love Scott and his little, quirks. Anyway, you won't believe the tux I got for Logan to wear. That man has a body tailored for Armani." Ororo took a moment to consider Logan and his...body. "I need you to talk to him." Jean added.

Ororo turned to Jean as if she had just been slapped across the face. She had spent the last few days ignoring him. The last thing she wanted was for him to corner her and start spouting more "What-ifs". Ororo's life was better without the "What-ifs", even though now after Logan had spilled the beans about Scott's intentions at the Professor's party Ororo wasn't spending much time with him either. She needed time to think...time to breath. She had always imagined her engagement to be a surprise, but now, thanks to Logan, that was all shot to hell. Damn him. It would have been better if he hadn't told her, then she wouldn't be agonizing over it. Then again what was there to agonize about? If she loved Scott, and she did, then she should be excited, and not...tormented. Damn him.

"Talk to him about what?" Ororo asked.

"About his tux. He insists on treating this party like its casual Friday and obviously that is not acceptable. He listens to you. You are the only one who can get him out of his jeans and flannel shirts." Ororo entertained the idea, and then forced it to pass by biting her tongue.

"We're all grownups, Jean. Tell him to wear the damn tux or he just can't come. It's as simple as that." Ororo spat and then snatched an elegant black halter dress from the wrack and headed towards the counter. She was over Logan and his hang-ups.

Jean followed her to the counter,"Did you two have a fight?"

"No."

"Ororo, you know I don't like to pry. It's better if you just tell me." Jean said innocently. Ororo knew she was right. She always preferred that Jean stay out of her thoughts, they were a dangerous place at times even for the Professor. Then again she didn't want to hurt her friend.

"Maybe a little one." she admitted.

"About?"

"Scott."

Jean rolled her eyes "What else is new? Logan's jealous of your relationship with him. I get it."Ororo looked at Jean in surprise "You do?"

"Logan is possessive, which can be hot—sometimes. With Scott in the picture he can't have you at his beckon call. He's been fine with it up until now. I don't understand why all of a sudden he would make waves -" Jean's eyes squinted for a moment and then shot open in surprise. Her girly scream of excite men drew in a few stares. Ororo held out her hands in a lame attempt to calm her best friend as she jumped up and down "Oh my god! I can't believe Scott asked you to marry him! I mean I can believe it, but-Oh my god!" Jean giggle excitedly and pulled Ororo into a massive hug. The cashier smiled at Ororo in congratulations. Ororo offered a weak smile in return and rolled her eyes at Jean "He hasn't asked me yet."

Jean stopped jumping and frowned "Then how do you-" Then the thought registered "Oh, that dick!"

"I agree" Ororo said, and then she paid for the dress and headed for the exit with Jean at her side.

"Well obviously you don't need his permission, and I'll bet that is just eating away at him."

"It shouldn't be. I told him that nothing is going to change."

"Of course things will change!" Jean said "But that's what's going to be so great about it. Oh, I can't wait for you to have a baby!"

Ororo shook her head "Pump your breaks, Jean. Let's hope that overactive imagination of yours is a side effect of being a telepath.

"I'm so excited for you two. I'm going to help you plan everything!" Jean promised, and then she squealed again with joy and hugging Ororo again. Ororo smiled, but for the life of her she couldn't muster the same level of excitement Jean possessed. That meant something, but she decided not to dwell on it.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

"I guess yer speakin' tah me now?" Logan said taking another punch on the punching bag dangling in front of him. Just for fun he imagined that the bag was Scott's dumpy face.

Ororo stood firm with her arms crossed over her chest and her lips set in a straight line. "Answer the question" she demanded.

Logan continued to punch the bag "I don't know. Felt like tha thing tah do at tha time."

Ororo's mouth grew tighter, and Logan couldn't help but think how sexy she looked when she was pissed. He buried the urge to pull her into his arms and instead punched the bag harder.

"I am trying to have a serious conversation with you, Logan."

"That what this is?"

"Logan!"

Logan took a final swing at the bag and it popped from its chain sending it flying across the room. Ororo took a step back startled. The bag slammed into the opposite wall bursting open and spilling sand onto the floor.

"Tell me somethin'. Are yah angry that I tried to kiss yah or are yah angry that yah wanted tah kiss me back?"

Ororo swallowed hard and suddenly found herself unable to meet his gaze "I didn't-"

"Bullshit" he accused as he approached her. Ororo's arms dropped for the first time. She wanted to be ready if she needed to push him away. He didn't touch her, but he stood so close that if she took a deep breath their chests would collide. Ororo didn't know if she wanted to stand her ground or run away. Lately, her ability to think clearly seemed directly related to how close Logan was standing to her. "I hate liars," he said evenly his breath hot on her cheek. He smelled a sweat and cigar smoke, but still she felt drawn in by that "You should know better than that, darlin"

She looked into his eyes then and saw the same look that had been in his eyes the moment before he tried to kiss her on the ferris wheel.

_Run for your life_ she thought, but she didn't have to. The doors to the gym swished open, and Scott cleared his throat, "Am I interrupting something?"

Ororo stepped away from Logan as the spell he seemed to have on her was broken.

She covered her guilt with a smile and rushed to Scott's side. "Logan and I were just talking about his tux for the party weren't we?" she said looking to Logan her eyes pleading for confirmation.

"Whatever you say princess," Logan replied half heartedly, as he swiped his bottled water from the floor. Ororo briefly toyed with the idea of striking him down with a bolt of lightning, but instead thought of something better. She turned into Scott's arms and pressed her lips against his reassuringly in a sweet delicate kiss. Logan looked away.

Scott made a sound in his throat when she pulled away from him, as if he didn't want the kiss to end. Ororo tossed a triumphant look over her shoulder at Logan as she grabbed Scott's hand and turned to leave.

"You might want to clean that up" Scott said gesturing toward the broken punching bag on his way out. Logan saluted him with his middle finger.

:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

Logan thrust himself into Jean for the final time and shuddered as his climax pulsed throughout his abdomen. Still sweaty from the gym, he had pulled Jean into a nearby closet, and immediately went to work. It hadn't been as good as he had hoped it would be, but at least he had worked off a little of his frustration after arguing with Ororo. Who did she think she was?

"Did you hear me?" Jean asked as she buttoned her shirt and smoothed her hands over her skirt. Logan shook his thoughts "What?"

"I said, I love you," Jean repeated. Logan wasn't sure what to say. Logically he knew what his response should have been, but it wasn't the first thing that came to mind. Instead he said "Thanks," he then he kissed her briefly on the lips. Jean stood motionless for a moment as she processed his response. Just as Logan placed his hand on the door to open it he heard the knob click from the outside. Obviously Jean was not ready to leave.

"I'm sorry, did you just say 'Thanks'?" she demanded. "Tell me something Logan. What exactly are we doing here?"

"Jeanie-" he said reaching for her waist.

"Don't Jeanie me! Thanks? Really? I'm a little confused because it seems a lot like I'm am in this relationship alone."

"Where is this comin' from? I thought we had a good thing goin'"

"You are an emotional cripple, and a complete waste of my time, she spat, and the lock on the door clicked free and swung open. Jean brushed past him doing her best to shove him out of her way. Logan followed behind her "Wait! Wait!-Storm wait!"

Jean stopped on the balls of her feet and pivoted around speechlessly. She looked at him for a few moments, trying to determine if she had heard what she'd thought she'd heard.

"Did you just call me-?"

The doorbell rang, once and then twice, but they both made no move to answer it. When the bell rang a third time Ororo called from upstairs "Do you think maybe you two can keep your hands off of one another to answer the door?"

Tears welded in Jeans eyes as she took to the stairs. The doorbell rang again, and Logan cursed under his breath.

:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

Instead of following Jean, Logan decided to pack his bag. He needed to get away from the house for a while. Of course he would be back for the party, but he had no intention of sticking around for all the drama that seemed determined to unfold…How could he have been so stupid? Calling Jean, Storm? What was all that about?

Logan zipped his duffle bag closed and tossed it over his shoulder as he headed towards the door. Scott lifted his head to Logan just as the door swung open, and Logan cursed. Ordinarily he would have smelled him coming, but he was so focused on getting away that he hadn't noticed. "Gotta minute?" Scott asked stepping into the room without invitation.

Logan walked into the hallway "Not really."

"I'm going to cut to the chase." Scott said, and there was something in his tone that made Logan stop and listen as Scott continued"There's something going on between you and Ororo."

Logan held his hand up "Save tha shake down, Cyc. Yer way off base-"

Scott smirked "Am I?"

Logan's shoulders tensed at the sudden wave of aggression that Scott was kicking in his direction. Scott's disposition raised the hairs on his arms, and Logan's fists clenched involuntarily. Scott noticed, but didn't back down. Instead he took a step forward. "Your relationship with Ororo has always been a little weird to me. I tolerate you only because I know how she feels and I trust her."

"Well, there yah go, bub. Yah trust her. Case closed," Logan retorted.

"Yeah, but I don't trust is you." Scott said his face rigid.

"In case yah didn't notice, Slim, I'm with Jean."

"Why don't you try saying that with a little more feeling?" Scott challenged. He didn't believe a word Logan said, and he had no reason to. He was the outsider who had turned the mansion on its ear every since he had blown in. "Ororo tries to see the good in you, but I know better. You take what you want, when you want it, no matter who it hurts. I won't let you hurt her. You get in the way of our plans, and I'll put you down hard."

Logan's jaw tightened at the threat "Lookin' forward to it," he replied impulsively. Scott's stance stiffened as if the he were prepared for Logan to attack. After a moment of one wishing the other would make the first move Scott chuckled sardonically and slammed the door behind him. -SNIKT- Logan unsheathed his claws and turned to swing at the door. They scraped across the thick wood surface and wood shavings cascaded to the floor. No. He wasn't going anywhere.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

With Jean suddenly under the weather Ororo was left to put the finishing touches on the party alone. FedEx had delivered a mound of contracts that were now spread out before her on the Professor's desk. Ororo had a new respect for Jean and what she had done for the Professor. It was all a well oiled machine…all that was left was signing the checks for all of the services that she had ordered. Seeing how the Professor had given her authority to do so, Ororo spent most of her time examining the purchase orders to make sure they weren't being overcharged before she stroked the checks . She was frowning at a particular purchase order when Jean entered the conference room looking as if she had been crying for hours. Ororo didn't notice the redness in her eyes.

"Jean did you really spend fourteen hundred dollars on flatware? We have some in stock there was no need to order anymore."

Jean sniffled "They're party favors. Little silver spoons with the Professors name and a salutation for his birthday engraved on them."

"I'm sure he'll be delighted to be reminded of his age when he stirs his tea in the morning."

Ororo looked up at Jean with a smile that slowly melted away when she saw her friends face. "What's happened?"

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

"Getting drunk was such a good idea!" Jean sang, taking her sixth shot of tequila. They were sitting on the edge of the roof overlooking the estate and the city lights in the distance. Ororo giggled and nursed her shot. She wasn't big on drinking, but after Jean told her about the fight she had had with Logan, Ororo needed something to take the edge off as well. Of course she wasn't as drunk as Jean; she needed to maintain some level of control. Jean on the other hand embraced the feeling of recklessness and was definitely in a better mood. "I think this is the best idea you have ever had!" Jean concluded resting her head on Ororo's shoulder. Ororo pulled a package of chocolate chip cookies from a bag of snacks she had collected on their way out to the roof. Jean eyed the bag and then smiled taking the bag from her friend. "Ok, second best idea," she added stuffing a cookie into her mouth. They sat in silence for another few moments as Jean enjoyed her dessert. She was pouring another drink for herself when she began speaking again her words coherent but slurred, "You know I tried to convince my' ssself that his feelings for you were ssssstrictly platonic. I knew-even before we started- I jussssst figured he'd get over it cause you were with Scott, and you know...I was so wonderful he'd have no choice but to fall in love with me -" Jean downed the rest of her drink.

"Jean you are wonderful."

Jean snorted "I am right? Aaaaaand I am such a babe. Tell that to the so called love of my life," Jean looked at Ororo squinting her crystal clear green eyes "But you my friend, are smokn' hot yersssself. You've got the gorgeous hair and the legs, flawless skin, and ugh! I'd kill for your boobs. -"Jean stuffed another cookie in her mouth "You know a few more drinks and I might be into you," she added. They both burst out laughing. Ororo was glad that the ordeal with Logan had not affected her relationship with Jean. She loved them all and never wanted anything to come between them.

"Jean I assure you that Logan is not in love with me. He's confused because he knows Scott is going to propose to me soon and he's having a hard time dealing with that."

Jean clapped her hands together, as if that thought had never occurred to her "He's taking it a bit far don't you think. Still, I can't wait around for him to come to his senses."

"I don't think you should" Ororo admitted. What Logan was doing wasn't fair to Jean. She deserved better then whatever he was trying to offer her.

"So you're going to say yes right?" Jean said and Ororo was grateful to have the conversation steered into another direction. "I mean I'd say yes if I were you. Even though Scott is all prim and proper he is still extremely good looking. I mean I'd marry him on his good looks alone. That and the sex would have to be good. The sex is good right?"

"I really hope you don't remember any of this in the morning," Ororo giggled.

Jean twisted her lip "That bad huh?"

Ororo ignored Jean "I think it's time to go to bed."

"Yay!" Jean cheered, and they both laughed again.

Ororo helped her to her feet and they stumbled back into the mansion together. Once in her bedroom Jean climbed under her covers and curled into a ball as the essence of sleep began to dull her senses.

"Just be careful" Jean mumbled with her eyes closed as Ororo pulled the covers over her shoulder.

"Careful of what?"

"Logan. He has a way of sneaking up on you." Jean said and then she was asleep.

Ororo closed Jeans door behind her, and immediately bumped into Logan's hard chest. She stumbled almost losing her balance until Logan's arms shot out to catch her. He held her for a moment.

"Had a few drinks?"

Ororo swallowed the lump in her throat "Just a few."

Logan inhaled the scent on her breath "Tequila, and chocolate chip cookies? Classy," he smiled and Ororo tried to ignore how charming he was. She moved out of his embrace and steadied herself enough to walk on her own. Logan followed.

"You should apologize to Jean" she began.

"I would if she'd see me. I'm not exactly her favorite person right now."

Ororo nodded wordlessly. She wasn't sure of what to say next. Before the awkward silence consumed them with embarrassment Ororo muttered a soft goodnight to Logan before moving quickly towards her room.

Logan stopped and gently grabbed her by the elbow, "I'm sorry."

Ororo but pulled her elbow away her. The Tequila in her system swirled dangerously with her emotions and she her anger towards him was immediately kindled "No, you're not. You're just saying that because you think it's what I want to hear."

"Yah think yah know me, huh?"

"I _do_ know you, and I suggest that you get over whatever it is that you think you feel for me. We both know you're just afraid of losing me. You have to accept that things change. People change and you can't have everything your way all of the time," she turned to walk away and this time he stopped her by grabing her wrist.

"Look me in tha eyes and tell me that you don't have feelings for me and I'll never say anythin' to yah 'bout this again. Everythin' will go back to tha way it was," he promised.

Ororo took a deep breath, and boldly looked into his eyes. "I love you, Logan." she admitted, and her admission quickened his pulse. Logan reached for her, but Ororo stepped out of his reach, and held her hands up to keep him away "As a friend," she amended, and she said it with such conviction that Logan had no choice but to believe her. There it was. Perhaps she didn't feel the same way about him. But, how was that possible when he still saw desire in her eyes. He still smelled the uncertainty of her words on her skin. She was lying. She had to be. He had given her the opportunity to tell the truth. Why was she spitting it back into his face. Then as if her decision had not been made clear enough she added the final nail in the coffin "When he asks me, I'm going to say yes." Then without another word she turned away from him and retreated. There had always been the possibility that she would reject him, and that had been a chance he was willing to take. Logan stood in the darkened hallway even after she was long gone. She had made her decision, and if this was what she wanted, then so be it.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

Scott was asleep when she climbed into bed. Her frustration with Logan had her body wrecked with nerves. She was sure that there was a storm brewing overhead, but she used every reserve of control she had to not let her emotions get the best of her. She loved Logan, but she wasn't in love with him. It was as simple as that. How could she be? Logan was rude and unpredictable. Scott was dependable, and he didn't throw a temper tantrum when he didn't get his way. That's all this was. Logan's sudden romantic feelings towards her were nothing more than an adult temper tantrum. Of course he didn't love her like that. Not really. If he had then he should have said something long before Scott decided to propose.

Ororo kept looping those thoughts in her head over and over again, hoping that they would eventually ring true. She had to get her mind off of Logan. She kissed Scott on his neck and whispered into his ear "Make love to me." She didn't have to ask him twice. He stirred keeping his eyes closed and maneuvering his body with hers by touch. Ororo removed her panties, helped him pull his pajama bottoms down. Scott positioned himself between her legs easily, and Ororo gasped as he entered her with one powerful thrust. She always enjoyed making love to Scott. It wasn't as plain as some people, namely Jean and Logan, always insinuated. It was always nice and sweet. Yet even in this intimate moment with Scott she couldn't help but think of Logan. As Scott thrust inside her, she imagined it was Logan filling her up, his bare shoulders rising and falling over her as he pushed himself inside of her again and again. Ororo bit her bottom lip and moaned in pleasure as the onset of an orgasm pooled between her thighs. She thought of Logan's hands. God how she loved his hands, they were so big and strong. On the rare occasion when he had touched her they had been rough to the touch, which she liked. She imagined how it would feel to have the palms of his hands and his fingers gliding over her soft skin. Ororo dug her nails into Scotts back so hard that it left welts behind and nearly drew blood. Scott winced, "Jeeze, easy" he warned as his thrusts became shorter and shorter. Ororo knew that he was close, but she didn't want it to be over, at least not yet. She maneuvered her way on top of him and ignored his slight hesitation as she did it. She ignored his hang-ups about what position they had sex in. She wanted this to last. Ororo straddled Scott, closed her eyes and saw Logan's face. She rocked her hips against him working a fluidity that she hadn't been able to capture before. Scott began breathing harder "Slow down -I'm gonna-"

Ororo squeezed her pelvic muscles and Scotts words melted into a thick moan. She imagined it was Logan growling in pleasure. She liked the sound so she did it again and again. She was almost ready to come, but the guttural moan that cut through Scott's lips was a sure sign that she wouldn't be having her own happy ending tonight.

Scott's orgasm subsided and Ororo stopped. Then she moved to her side of the bed, and laid quietly in the dark as Scott tried to catch his breath. A few moments passed before she heard "What was that?" he asked quietly adjusting to the sting of the fresh claw marks she had made on his back. Ororo didn't know what to say except "I'm sorry." Then she turned away from him, pressed her face into her pillow, and willed herself not to cry. Logan didn't deserve her tears. She should have been ashamed of herself. Imagining Logan while she was making love to Scott? Scott was a good man and he didn't deserve that. "It won't happen again," she promised


	3. Chapter 3

"Is this about the other night?" Scott asked as he adjusted his bow tie. He looked sexy in his tux; his broad shoulders perfectly framed under the smooth fabric. Ororo fastened a diamond stud earring to her ear. She _had _been decidedly prickly with him in the past few days, but still she wasn't up for a lecture from him.

The Professors party was set to begin in less than an hour, and Jean had designated her to coordinate the gifts. Tonight she just wanted to focus on helping the Professor celebrate, enjoy the company of old friends, and maybe even have a good time. In an effort to maintain her goals for the evening she ignored Scott's question and gently applied a bit of lipstick in her vanity mirror. She heard him sigh behind her, and hoped that he would drop it. "Are you going to give me the silent treatment all night?" he asked shoving his hands into his pockets.

Ororo groaned inwardly, but said with pristine calm "I don't want to fight, Scott"

"Who's fighting?"

Ororo closed her eyes as her dreams of a peaceful evening slowly melted into a nightmare. She stood up from her vanity mirror, and turned to him "You really want to do this right now?"

"Just trying to clear the air. Tonight is-special. I don't want anything to come between us."

Ororo noticed a nervous twitch at the ends of Scott's mouth. Then she realized that he was trying to pave the way for his proposal. She had been anxious about it every since Logan had so rudely ruined the surprise. Now, after all that had transpired, she felt more guilt than anger. Guilt, because Logan had been consuming her thoughts ever since that night at the carnival. There was a reason for that, but Ororo refused to contemplate what that may have been. Whatever it was, it was enough to keep up this pretense that she was angry with Scott. It may have just have been the best way to post-pone his proposal. She still needed time to think. _Think_? A voice deep inside of her questioned. _Think about what? _That was a good question. She loved Scott, there shouldn't have been anything to think about.

"Ororo?"

Ororo snapped her attention to Scott at the sound of his voice and her shoulder's fell in concession. She hated when there was tension between them. He was right. It was better to clear the air. She considered her words carefully before she said, "The other night, when we made love-"

"I was a prick, I know" Scott interrupted, and Ororo didn't hide her surprise or disagree with him "I didn't mean to make you feel like a -"

"Slut?" Ororo offered.

Scott's head dropped as the realization that he had hurt her finally set in "I apologize. You know I don't think of you that way, but sometimes you get a little out of control-"

"Its sex, Scott, not a training sequence in the danger room," she replied harshly.

"Don't twist my words. You know what I meant."

"Yeah, you're a control freak, and I need to be controlled. We're a match made in mutation Heaven."

Scott's jaw tightened "I can't talk to you when you're like this," he said and the tone of his voice surrendered her anger.

Scott understood her concerns about losing control of her emotions. She had learned at a very early age what happened to the elements and the people around her when she was reckless with her 'feelings'. To let herself be led by pure anger or even sadness was dangerous, and she continuously fought to keep the balance. It had gotten easier over the years, especially with the help of the Professor. So much so that at times she seemed distant and disconnected with the world around her. She had even resisted Scott when he had begun to show an interest in her, because being in a relationship required the use of emotions she thought were better off buried deep within. Ororo pushed away the memories of her childhood and crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm sorry," she said, and she couldn't help but feel as if she were beginning to sound like a broken record.

Scott approached her then running his gentle, but firm hands along her bare arms. It was in this moment that she really wished she could see his eyes, but with the certainty in his touch she knew she didn't have to. "You know I love you, right?" He asked. Ororo nodded. There was a throaty and solid timbre to his voice that always seemed to comfort her.

He placed his index finger under her chin and tilted her head up towards him. Then he pressed his lips hers, and Ororo closed her eyes against his kiss. His mouth was warm, and his kiss confident. _This _was why she loved him. He had a way of anchoring her in reality. A way that Logan didn't understand. Logan, who was at times so clumsy with his 'feelings'_._ Logan's words played back in her mind, _Felt like tha thing tah do at tha time, _he had said when she had confronted him about why he had tried to kiss her. Again she grew angry with him. He lacked emotional restraint which was definitely something Ororo wasn't up to dealing with.

Scott began to pull his kiss away from her, but Ororo opened her mouth to him and stepped in closer to deepen the kiss. She was desperate to hold on to his strength. Scott stiffened for a moment, but then relaxed giving in to her passion. He snaked his arms around her waist as their tongues danced. A sudden wave of heat coursed throughout her body, and her heart quickened. Ororo toyed with the idea of lifting up her gown for a pre-birthday party quickie, but she knew she would be pushing her luck. So instead she ended the kiss and smiled up at him. A bit dazed by Ororo's fervor, Scott breathed heavily as he said "I don't want you to think I'm not open minded. We can stand to be a _little _adventurous in the bedroom. Let's just take our time." Ororo grinned at the promise of a bit of flavor in their sex life. Perhaps she would test him later. She had always wanted to make love in the danger room.

"Are we okay now?" Scott asked. Ororo nodded.

"Chop, chop!" Jean shouted as she pushed Ororo's bedroom door open. Scott placed another brief kiss on Ororo's lips before they both turned to Jean who looked stunning in a champagne colored gown that was cut just as low in the front as it was in the back. "This party isn't going to throw itself," Jean smiled.

"You look beautiful, Jean" Scott said pecking a kiss on her cheek before moving into the hallway. "Thanks" Jean blushed, always happy to hear a compliment from a handsome man. She looked at Ororo and telepathically began to hum the wedding march. Ororo rolled her eyes and followed after Scott. It was certainly going to be a long night.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

Although Jean had assigned him to security detail, Logan kept a low profile. Of course he had wished the Professor a happy birthday, but shortly after that, he found a seat at the bar that had been constructed in the main dining hall and made good use of the free drinks.

Jean had outdone herself. The children were on their best behavior. Most of them had retreated outside where they had their own separate dance floor and drink station that served non-alcoholic beverages. The party was a definite hit, but with Ororo hanging on Scott's side all night long the merriment was somewhat lost on Logan.

He wouldn't bother her again, just as he'd promised. If she wanted to spend the rest of her life lying to herself then who was he to stand in her way? Logan eyed her across the room as Warren swung her into a bear of a hug. Scott and Betsy also shared a hug and a kiss on the cheek. He had met Warren and Betsy only in passing. They too had been students of the Professor, and had grown up with Ororo, Scott and Jean, beyond that, and the fact that they were married, there wasn't much else he knew about them. There was laughter and smiles all around Logan observed and he wanted to vomit.

He ordered another whiskey sour from the bartender, and lit a cigar. After a few more drinks he promised himself he'd call it a night.

"Lookin' good Professor Logan!" he recognized Kitty's voice and felt an immediate pain in his ass. Dazzler couldn't be too far behind. He turned away from the bar and saw the two teenagers smiling up at him. All hairspray and lip gloss, Kitty and Dazzler shuffled nervously in their party dresses. Logan pulled on his cigar, and exhaled a puff of smoke in their direction "Ladies" he greeted and they responded with girlish laughter. After an elbow to the ribs from Kitty, Dazzler finally spoke up "Kitty wanted to know"-Kitty elbowed her again and she corrected herself "Um, _we _wanted to know if you wanted to-um-dance with us-together?" Then they grinned at him with doughy expectant eyes.

It was no secret that a few of the girls at the school had a crush on him, and they had probably only approached him as a dare. He would have indulged them if he was in a better mood, but as it was, "I don't dance" he found himself saying, just as he spotted Scott and Ororo taking a turn on the dance floor. The girls hung their heads in disappointment and began to walk away. "But I know somebody who'd be thrilled," Logan added. Kitty and Dazzler's faces lit up with excitement "Who?" they both chirped simultaneously, and Logan downed the drink the bar tender slip across the counter. _Like takin' candy from a baby._

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

"Did I tell you how beautiful you are tonight?" Scott said as he gracefully guided Ororo across the dance floor in a sea of other dancing party goers.

Ororo smiled, "Just tonight?"

"Cute," He said dipping his head to kiss her. She kissed him back briefly and then laid her head against his shoulder. She was having a great time just as she had planned to. Having the X-men together in one room for something other than a mission was refreshing. The Professor's party had brought most of them from their respective corners of the world. There were still a few missing like Rouge and Remy. She had really hoped to see them. They worked together at one of the Professor's satellite schools in Australia. Their work was demanding, so much so that they couldn't spare the time off, but of course like all the others they sent their love.

"I was going to wait until later to do this, but I guess I better do it now before I lose my nerve," Scott said against her ear. Ororo took a deep breath. _Here it comes. The moment of truth, _she thought. Scott stopped them from dancing and Ororo leaned away to look into his face "Ororo I-"

"Mind if we cut in?"

Ororo and Scott turned to see Dazzler and Kitty assaulting them with brilliant smiles. Ororo's stomach fluttered with relief….Relief? "Now's not a good time girls," she heard Scott say.

"I actually wanted to grab a drink," Ororo said pulling out of his arms. Scott frowned at first and tried to hold onto her, but she was already moving into the crowd "Take care of him while I'm gone will you girls?" Ororo tossed over her shoulder. Kitty and Dazzler both stood in front of Scott and waited for him to take the lead. Scott looked after Ororo until he lost sight of her in the crowd. Then he looked at the girls and offered them a weak smile "Ok. So, who's first?"

"Me!" they both chimed raising their hands as if they were in class.

Ororo didn't stop moving until she reached the bar. She was glad to have a few more moments to think. Of course she would say yes…she just needed to-

"Look like yah seen ah ghost" Logan's voice interrupted her thoughts. Ororo turned to see him sitting a short distance away at the end of the bar and to her surprise she wasn't angry at the sight of him. She was actually very happy to see him. She hadn't seen him in the days leading up to the party, and despite her better judgment she had begun to miss him. She missed his sarcastic jokes, and annoyed facial expressions when something was bothering him; which often times had something to do with the one of the children at the school. It seemed that no matter how hard he tried to be obtuse, the students were still very fond of him, and sought out his company on a regular basis. Ororo could relate to them in that regard. There had always been things she could talk to Logan about that Scott didn't understand.

Ororo swept her eyes over him taking in the sight of his slicked hair, and the way he hung that Armani suite Jean had picked out for him. She licked her bottom lip involuntarily, and then curved her mouth into a smile "Look at you all dolled up" she said playfully. Although he had heard her perfectly from where he sat Logan slid from his barstool and moved in closer. He had already gotten a good look at her on more then one occasion, but for good measure and his own personal enjoyment he looked her up and down again, and ignored her nervous fidget as he said "I guess yer not ah total loss."

Ororo struggled to regain her composure under his heated stare, "Was that a compliment?"

"I don't do compliments," Logan waved to the bartender who hurried right over, "Apple martini" he ordered.

Ororo gave a throaty laugh as the bartender arranged her favorite drink in front of her "Just how long is that list of don'ts of yours, Logan?"

Logan winked at her suggestively "Yah, really want me tah answer that, darlin?"

Ororo slid onto the nearby empty stool and took a sip of her drink "No, God please don't" she replied enjoying this flirtatious exchange. Then a familiar silence settled between them. They were being civil, which was nice. Ororo wondered how long it would last. Logan cradled his cigar between his sharp teeth "Yah, ready?"

Ororo frowned "Ready for what?"

"Tonight's tha night right?"

Ororo shifted uncomfortably. Logan was the last person she wanted to talk to about her impending engagement. "I'm not tryna' trick yah, Storm" he said and she believed the sincerity in his tone. Maybe things really could go back to the way it use to be. He had promised not to push the issue anymore, and apparently he intended to keep his word. Ororo had no choice but to at least meet him halfway. "I suppose," she answered honestly.

Logan nodded but didn't offer any further comment. Ororo spotted Scott across the dance floor who was sandwiched between Dazzler and Kitty. She smiled to herself, she'd rescue him in a moment. Right now, she was enjoying Logan's company. "Thank you" she began "For trying to keep things…normal, between us. Your friendship means a lot to me. I really appreciate it"

Logan gave her an indistinguishable smile and ordered another drink.

"How's it going with Jean?" she asked.

"It's not," he said, his tone a little dejected.

"I'm sure she'll come around,"

"Doubt it. I think I really fucked up this time."

"Yeah, you did," Ororo agreed, and they both shared a smile. "But she loves you. I'm sure she'll forgive you. You just have to give her time"

"Time?" Logan questioned and for the first time he locked eyes with Ororo. Ororo held his gaze and immediately felt heat begin to rise beneath her skin. With his hungry and intense steel gray eyes set on her Ororo felt both naked and exposed. Why was it that he seemed to be able to look straight through her? Had it always been that way, or was she imagining things because of the recent turn in their relationship. Without even realizing it Ororo leaned in closer to him; enjoying the rush of excitement that coursed through her at the thought of his hands caressing her body. Blood rushed so loudly in her ears that she almost didn't hear him when he said "I'll wait as long as it takes." His voice was low and deep. So deep that the sound vibrated through her like an earthquake rumbling through an abandoned building, "Give her all the time she needs" he added, and Ororo felt for a moment that he wasn't talking about Jean anymore.

Logan watched as she moistened her bottom lip with her tongue, and imagined what it would be like to kiss her, and to hold her in his arms. He couldn't kiss her. Instead maybe he could just - "Wanna dance?" he offered, and she nodded her head 'yes' without the slightest hesitation. Ororo followed him onto the dance floor. He could sense her heart beating faster as he pulled her close resting one hand on the small of her back and cradling her hand with his own in the other. She felt good in his arms, warm and feminine. They danced almost cheek to cheek in quiet enjoyment.

"I guess he does dance," Kitty said. Scott and Dazzler followed her gaze which rested on Ororo and Logan dancing together, and standing too close for Scott's liking. Scott excused himself from the girls and headed in their direction.

"You're pretty good at this" Ororo complimented as Logan led their dance with surprising ease. "Of course I am. Ima pretty impressive guy," Logan said firming his grip on her lower back. "I'll put in a good word with Jean for you" she promised. Before he could answer he smelled Scott's approach, he turned to see the Cyclops, tight lipped and fuming with anger as he maneuvered his way through the crowd. "Here we go," he grumbled and before Ororo had time to register what his statement had meant she found herself being snatched out of Logan's arms.

"I'll take it from here" Scott announced.

"Scott!" Ororo yelped as she snatched her arm away from him. Logan clenched his fists. He didn't like the way Scott had grabbed her.

"Take it easy, bub."

The music stopped and a number of people around them had also stopped dancing to watch the altercation. "Take it easy?" Scott mocked stepping into his face "Take it easy? What did I tell you, Logan?"

Logan sneered "Please," -SNIKT- "refresh my memory."

It was generally understood that both humans and mutants would be in attendance at this party, but it wasn't until this incident that everyone became painfully aware of it. The gasps of shock and outrage at the sight of Logan's claws sent and uncomfortable chill down Ororo's spine. Logan didn't seem to notice, and again she remembered how irritating his recklessness could be. Ororo got over the shock of what was about to happen and finally stepped between them "That's enough! You're like children, both of you!" It was her anger that gave the men pause.

"He started it" Logan blamed sliding his claws back into hands. Ororo turned to him, irritated "And must you always rise to the occasion?"

Logan didn't have a response for that. Ororo shot an ice cold glare towards Scott and said through clenched teeth "A word please," Then she was off steering her way through the crowd.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

"I'm sorry," Scott said. Ororo slammed the door to the library, which for the time being also housed all of the Professors birthday presents, and turned to him. She refused to allow herself to be consumed by anger. Her voice was tight, but she was able to maintain that rumbling in the pit of her stomach that would pierce the sky as thunder if she wasn't careful. "I don't want an apology. I want an explanation. Who was that guy? You might as well have clubbed me over the head and carried me off on your shoulder"

"I probably could have handled that differently." Scott admitted.

"Probably? " Ororo laughed at his absurdity.

"You know how Logan is, he just gets under my skin."

"Scott, there is nothing to be jealous of. Logan and I are friends. Like you and I used to be, remember?"

"Yeah, we use to be friends. So what are we now? Friends with benefits?"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means I don't like the way he looks at you, and you apparently are too blinded by 'friendship' to see it. Then when I saw you together tonight, and the way he was holding you-you weren't exactly pushing him away -"

"We were dancing." Ororo retorted trying her best to keep her temper from flaring. This new insecure side she was seeing of Scott was not attractive. However, she had to admit that it wasn't unprovoked. Maybe, he could sense her inner struggle with everything, and as a result had begun to put two and two together.

Scott shook his head "I don't want you hanging around him anymore. Case closed," then he folded his arms across his chest as if daring her to challenge him. Ororo shook her head in disbelief "So, is this what married life is going to be like for us?" she asked. Scott's arms fell in surprise, and then his fists tightened with rage "That son of a -"

"Let's leave Logan out of this - Case closed? Who do you think you are talking to? I'm not a child, Scott."

"Ororo, I didn't mean-"

"Of course you didn't mean it that way, right? You never _mean _anything the way that you say it. I'm just overly sensitive and I blow things out of proportion, is that it?"

"I guess it doesn't matter what I say here. Either way I'm the bad guy right?"

They both fell silent. This was getting them nowhere. She wasn't going to get through to him tonight. Not while he was hopped up on testosterone, and a perhaps a few drinks from the party. Ororo began to move towards the door quietly, but Scott stepped in her way. "We're not finished yet," he said. Ororo took as step back as he added "I'm tired of fighting. What do you want me to say so that we can get past this?" he asked.

Ororo considered an answer to his question carefully. What did she want from him? "Nothing" she replied "I don't want you to say anything. I love you, Scott, but to be honest, marriage isn't a good idea for us right now."

Scott's eyebrows crushed together in anger and confusion "What are you saying?"

Ororo sighed "I'm saying, I think that we should take a break."

"No."

"Scott-"

"Don't be ridiculous, we're not taking a break. I love you."

"I need some time to-"

"Great, we can take time off together. We'll go to Hawaii or the Virgin Islands, just you and me-"

"Listen to me," she demanded.

"I am listening to you, and you're confused. I'm not going to stand by and let you get rid of me"

"I'm not getting rid of you. I just need some time to think -"

Ororo jumped when Scott lashed out in anger towards a stack of the Professor's presents which sent them flying across the room. Ororo heard what sounded like glass shattering from inside one of the boxes as it hit the floor. "Fine. You want to think? Then take all the goddamn time you want to think, but we are _not _breaking up." Then he turned and opened the door. "Do me a favor and try not to end up in Logan's bed, while you're thinking" he said bitterly and then he left, his steps thumping down the hallway.

Ororo took a deep breath to calm her jittery nerves and hoped that she was doing the right thing.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

"Well, you certainly know how to put on a show," Betsy said as she crossed her arms and looked town at Ororo. She had been curled up on a couch in the library staring blindly into the dark. Instead of returning to the party she decided to wait it out. By now most of the guests should have been gone, and the house could finally settle down. All that should have remained were a few of the visiting X-Men who had flown in to help the Professor celebrate.

The sudden light that Betsy had clicked on blinded Ororo for a moment. When she was able to focus she looked up to see her old friend Psylocke entering the room with Jean following close behind her.

"You should know better than to try to hide in a house full of telepaths," Jean said perching herself on top of one of the tables. Betsy settled in beside Ororo on the couch.

"I wasn't hiding, I was just -"

"Sulking?" Betsy questioned.

Ororo's shoulders fell as she looked to Jean with apologetic eyes "I hope we didn't cause too much of a scene."

Jean shrugged "It wouldn't be a legitimate X-Men soiree if something wasn't blown up or a few punches weren't thrown."

"Thankfully it didn't get that far," Ororo pointed out.

"The night is still young" Betsy quipped. After a moment they all giggled. Despite the fact that Betsy had left the mansion two years before they still managed to fall into a sisterly routine when they were together.

"I'm guessing the proposal out, yeah?" Betsy asked.

Ororo nodded silently "I told him I needed some time to think."

"Don't think too long, Storm. Scott is a good catch," Jean said.

Betsy frowned at Jean "You call that being supportive? For god's sake Jean-"

"I'm just saying."

"You're always just saying aren't you-"

Ororo looked on as Jean and Betsy began to bicker back and forth. This was also a part of their routine. Betsy and Jean were always at each others throats over one thing or another. The two telepaths butted heads about almost everything, but at the end of the day they would go to bat with anyone who threatened them. With Ororo as their mediator they were able to remain the best of friends. When Betsy mentioned a Bon Jovie album that Jean had borrowed ten years before and never returned Ororo took that as her queue to intercede.

"Wow, what was that? Thirty seconds? I think that's a new record. You guys usually start fighting at ten." Ororo smiled as Jean and Betsy called a silent truce for the time being. "Anyway," Ororo added "I understand what you were trying to say, Jean, but you don't exactly _catch _Scott, _he catches _you."

"Therein lies the problem," Betsy added triumphantly, before adding "Do you think you'll stay together?"

Ororo nodded "Yes, of course….maybe," then she sighed "I don't know. According to Scott we haven't broken up" Ororo looked up at her two best friends and gave them a tentative laugh "You guys are the psychics, you tell me."

Betsy gave Ororo a supportive pat on the knee. "He told me to try not to end up in Logan's bed while I was 'thinking'. Can you believe that?"

Betsy sucked her teeth "He's such a wanker. Just for that, if you do decide to go back to him you should make him stew in his own juices for as long as possible."

Jean's silence drew Ororo's attention "Jean, you okay?"

Jean looked up at her in surprise as if the sound of her name had come as a shock to her system "Me? -yeah, I'm great.-total wanker" she said.

Betsy squinted her eyes as if sensing something amuck, but immediately focused her attention back onto Ororo "Well, what shall we do? We have to get you out of this solemn mood Stormy," Betsy said. Ororo thought for a moment "We could go for a walk?" Betsy laid her head on the back of the couch "Urgh! You are killing my buzz." Ororo smiled and took a look around the library filled with specially wrapped gifts "Or we could open the Professor's presents?" she offered. Betsy smiled at the idea, and asked "Do you think he'd mind?"

Ororo tossed her a knowing look and Betsy nodded "Right, I never did understand the point of wrapping a gift for a telepath. Warren still tries to surprise me, but its pretty useless."

Ororo shook her head "You shouldn't ruin his surprises that way Bets,"

Betsy shrugged "I can't help it. Even when I try not to know I end of knowing anyway. Then he gets angry with me and I have to make up for it by being extra energetic in the bedroom."

Ororo smirked "I'm sure he enjoys that. He must surprise you a lot then."

"Every other day, as a matter of fact" Betsy admitted, and then she paused. Ororo had caught on immediately, but it took Betsy a few moments for the realization to come to her "That bastard. I can't believe he's been playing me all this time. I just thought he liked giving me things."

Ororo smiled "I'm sure he does, and you just keep on givin' it right back to him," she laughed at the innuendo "Bets, I'm not even psychic and I could see right through that little scheme"

Betsy looked genuinely outraged "There was no need to resort to trickery! All he had to do was ask." Ororo stood up finally regaining a bit of strength in her muscles that had been drained by the events of earlier that evening "Let's start with that big red one," she offered

Jean slid from her perch on the table "Actually, I'm going to check and make sure the-um-guests are gone, and that everything is cleaned up okay." Ororo grabbed the box wrapped in red wrapping paper and an unnecessarily frilly bow tied around it "Okay. It really was a great party, Jean. I'm sure the Professor was thrilled."

Jean nodded silently and then turned to leave, but not before exchanging a look with Psylocke. Something was definitely amuck…..

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

"I've decided to forgive you," Jean said. Logan who had removed his blazer and rolled his sleeves up to begin tinkering with his old pick up truck in the garage, looked up at her briefly from under the hood . He hadn't expected her to say that. The fact that she had come looking for him was a surprise and a good sign. Perhaps now she would stand still long enough for him to give her a proper apology "Jeanie-" he began, but she took a step towards him "No let me. I know that my feelings for you are deeper than the feelings you have for me," she admitted. Logan wringed the rag in his hands uncomfortably, but still she went on "And while I can't pretend that that's okay-I'm willing to give it another try if you are. No promises or high expectations, we can take it one step at a time," she offered.

Logan stood there in silence for what seemed like forever. He was weighing his options. He was likely to end up with egg on his face if he sat around waiting for Ororo to come to her senses. Then again maybe there weren't any senses for her to come to. Maybe she really didn't feel the same way he felt, and to try to convince himself otherwise was just plain self-torture. Here was Jean, a beautiful intelligent woman who was offering him her love. All he had to do was accept it. Accept her.

"I never meant tah-"

"I know" she insisted moving in closer, "I just want to start fresh. Can we do that?"

Logan couldn't ignore sincerity in her sparkling green eyes. Then she was kissing him. Her mouth pliant, and insistent. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body into his. Logan stood motionless for a moment, his lips moving in a lazy rhythm with hers, then her tongue grazed his bottom lip igniting his passion. Thoughts and memories of the time he and Jean had spent together shot through his mind with significant force. Images of their love making, the laughter they had shared, pillow talk, the passion that had vibrated between the two of them, had seemingly come out of nowhere and swelled his need to be inside of her more fervorently than he had ever felt before. Logan tore his mouth away from hers for a moment as his heart raced and he fought to catch his breath. Jean kissed him again, this time biting his lip which sparked a groan deep in his throat. Logan pressed her into the side of the truck, and immediately began working at his belt buckle. Jean smiled to herself as Logan pulled at the fabric of her dress, and positioned himself between her legs. She pushed another explicit image into his mind, and he responded with a new eagerness. He just needed to be reminded that's all. He needed to be reminded of the connection that they shared. Once he remembered than everything would be alright….

:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

"Okay so, which one of these boxes contains flavored massage oils?" Betsy asked, as she stood behind a table where she had arranged three of the Professor's presents. Everyone laughed in disbelief. Jubilee frowned "No way, did somebody really give him that?" Betsy nodded 'yes'.

"I'll take it if the Professor doesn't want it," Bobby volunteered.

"Yeah, you would-" Jubilee grumbled as she tipped her glass to take another swig of champagne. Bobby pursed his lips and expelled a quick chilled breath towards her glass. The champagne froze just before it reached her lips. Jubilee hurled the glass at him, "You're such a jerk Bobby!" Bobby ducked out of the way of the glass "Cock tease," he accused.

Hank who was only half interested in the guessing game that they were playing didn't even bother looking up from the book he was reading as he reached out to pluck the glass of frozen champagne from the air before it hit the wall.

"The one in the middle," Warren guessed he had finally removed his blazer and allowed his wings to breathe.

"I say it's the one on the left" Ororo chimed in as she closed the book Hank had been reading and ruffled his furry head. The others continued to chatter in the background as Hank quickly tried to fix the mess she had made of his fur and said "You know, I hate it when you do that."

"No you don't," Ororo replied with a sweet smile. Hank smiled back at her, grabbed her hand and kissed it "How have you been?" he asked.

Ororo shrugged "Same old. You?"

"I'm actually on the verge of a new discovery in my current study of genetic physiology-"

"Beast!" Betsy called "That's enough shop-talk for the night thank you very much. Guess!" she demanded.

Ororo and Hank exchanged a look that said they would have to continue their conversation later. "I would have to agree with Ororo. The box on the left."

Betsy tore open the box on the left and revealed a crystal vase. "Sorry chaps, better luck next time."

"Pay up freaks," Warren demanded. Hank and Jubilee reached for their respective wallets. "Hank can you spot me?" Ororo asked, and he replied with a quick nod of his head.

"Wait, when did we start playing for money?" Bobby asked.

"Come on Bobby, do get with the program," Betsy said "Perhaps if you weren't staring at Jubilee's tits all night you wouldn't be into me for a hundred bucks."

Bobby looked outraged "A hundred bucks? I call bullshit!"

"_Bullshit _you call, bullshit! You callin' my wife a liar? Pay up!" Warren demanded, and then they began to argue.

Ororo walked over to Betsy as Bobby and Warren went at it, while Jubilee instigated from the sideline.

"Now it's a party" Ororo said laughing. "Boys will be boys" Betsy replied. Ororo picked up the box in the middle and gave it a small shake "So which one is it?"

"Neither," Betsy said and shrugged at the look Ororo had given her "I was getting bored we had to spice things up a bit, no harm done"

"At least not yet," Ororo said as the fight between Warren and Bobby continued to escalate. She began opening the box in the middle which was wrapped with brown packaging paper and twine. It wasn't as fancy as the other gifts, but it had been placed among the others. "What is actually in this one?" she asked, and Betsy looked at the box as Ororo tore it open, but didn't reply. "Bets?" Ororo looked up at Betsy's frowning face. "I must have had more to drink than I realized," Betsy explained "I have no idea what's in there." Ororo found that odd "You kidding?" Betsy shook her head 'no', and for a moment that gave Ororo pause. Then she laughed tentatively at Betsy "Light weight" she accused as she finally pulled a pewter colored metal box from the packaging. The box was smooth to the touch with rounded edges. "Nothing?" Ororo questioned looking to Betsy again, who still shook her head 'no'. The hiss of cryogenic mist caught the attention of the others as Ororo slowly lifted the lid to the box. As the mist cleared what appeared to be a tiny syringe pointed up from some king of harness straight at her. Hank moved in closes first, intrigued by what the syringe contained.

Suddenly Betsy's eyes flew wide once she sensed what was about to happen "Storm!"

Phfst! The syringe ejected from its metal incasing an pierced Ororo in the neck. The liquid in the syringe injected into her neck so quickly that before she had an opportunity to react she could already feel the substance that had been in the tube tingling into her blood stream. Everyone's attention was now set on Ororo as she snatched the syringe out threw it to the ground. She touched the side of her neck to see if she was bleeding. She wasn't but the spot where she had been injected felt warm…really warm.

"Storm are you okay?" she heard Jubilee ask.

"I think so," she replied, and other than the heat on her neck she really did feel okay. Hank picked up the syringe and examined it.

"Beast what was in that thing?" Bobby asked.

"I'll have to take it to the lab for testing," Hank replied "Ororo, how do you feel?"

Ororo looked at her friends concerned faces "I feel fine-I feel-" then her tongue felt heavy, and the lights around her began to dim. It suddenly became hard to breath and Ororo began to panic with the sudden feeling that the walls were closing in on her. She needed to sit down. She turned towards the couch but only took a few steps before her legs gave out on her. Warren caught her before she hit the floor. They were unsure if she had fainted or dropped dead. Tears immediately welled in Jubilee's eyes.

"Stop crying," Betsy demanded and the others were already moving as she began firing out orders "Bobby go get Jean and the Professor. Warren lets take her to the lab. Jubilee make sure we don't have any unwanted guests poking around. And Hank, find out what was in that fucking syringe!"


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm telling you, its Magneto," Bobby offered. Betsy focused her powers on the surveillance videos of the party. Jean stood beside her; her psychic energy also focused in on the videos. The images were scattered across seven different monitors, which captured the grounds of the mansion, and various angles of the party from beginning to end. They had played it back several times and still there seemed to be no indication as to who had planted the toxic gift; a weapon that had obviously been intended for the Professor, and had rendered Ororo unconscious for almost two days, now.

Jubilee nodded in agreement "He hates the X-men, and he knows how important the Professor is to us. With him out of the way-"

Jean shook her head "Magneto's relationship with the Professor is…complicated, but he would never set out to kill him-At least not intentionally."

Betsy kept her eyes on the videos as she rewound and played them again "Whoever did this went through a lot of trouble to cover their tracks."

Jean dropped her eyes, pulling her focus away from the monitors. This entire ordeal had left her mentally drained and feeling quite useless. They were all agitated and tired. On more than one occasion she had caught Jubilee with her eyes closed, and even Betsy had yawned a time or two. Jean turned to Betsy "I'm still not getting anything. Maybe, we should all just take a break."

Betsy ignored her suggestion and went on as she continued to examine another monitor. "Since Storm's not dead, we don't know if the goal for whoever did this was to actually _kill _the Professor to begin with."

Everyone but Betsy turned their attention towards the doors as they slid open, and Warren and Logan entered.

"What'd you come up with?" Jean asked.

"Nothing'" Warren said.

"And lots of it," Logan added with a snarl. They had been tasked with questioning the fifty plus workers who had been in attendance on the night of the Professor's party. From the wait staff to the valets no one saw anything suspicious, although there had been a lot of buzz about the man with claws in his hands getting into an altercation with one of the other guests.

"Anythin' on surveillance?" Logan pressed as he moved towards the monitors to take a closer look for himself.

"Surveillance videos are a bust," Jean replied "Either there's nothing on them or we're just missing something."

Betsy rewound another video "We are definitely missing something chaps, I'd bet my life on that."

"Its not yer life," Logan bit out, " Storm's tha one layin' half dead in tha infirmary," Warren took a protective step in Betsy's direction, but she held her hand up to stay him. Warren stopped but kept a hard glare on the wild man some of the children affectionately called Wolverine. Betsy turned a calm tone towards Logan "We are doing the best we can here -"

Logan clenched his hands into fists "Well our best is getting us nowhere, fast. I say its time to start knockin' on some doors." Then he was moving towards the exit.

"That's what I'm talkin' about-" Bobby agreed as he moved in behind him.

Betsy stepped to the door, blocking their way "Logan, we have enough to deal with right now without roughing up our enemies prematurely, especially The Brotherhood," she said turning a hard stare at Bobby.

Jean nodded "Psylocke is right, we need to have more information before we go starting a war."

"Far as I'm concerned tha war is already started, darlin." Logan growled as he continued towards the door "And I aim tah finish." He turned to exit again and was stopped short by Hank who entered with heavy and excited steps "Success!" he announced. Jubilee's eyes lit up "Is Storm awake?"

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

"I don't understand how this happened, Scott said his voice strained with grief "Can't you do anything for her?" He questioned through clenched teeth. His patience had abated with the wait-and-see approach the Professor had adopted after his last attempt to connect to Ororo's mind had failed.

The Professor sat at a respectful distance from Scott who sat beside Ororo's lifeless body in the infirmary. This was just as frustrating for him as it was for Scott, if not more. It was his fault that this was happening. That syringe had been meant for him. They still had no clue as to who had sent the box, but whoever it was had taken care to craft the casing to be impenetrable to telepathy. The Professor's jaw tightened "I wish there was," he replied, and Scott clenched his fists in response.

Scott needed her to wake up…she had to wake up so that he could tell her. Maybe this was a sign….. "Ororo?" Scott called her name for the umpteenth time, and still received no response. She was dressed in a hospital gown now, and Jean had removed what little make-up she had been wearing at the party. She was still beautiful even in her current vegetative state. Sadly, he reached into his pocket and retrieved the diamond engagement ring he had planned on giving her the night of the Professor's party. He slid the ring on her finger and then kissed her hand.

This was all he could offer her right now. Otherwise, he felt useless. The fact that there was seemingly nothing he could do for her was eating away at him. That powerless feeling shot through his gut like a hot blade. He looked haggard and in desperate need of a shower, shave and a good nights rest. However, sleep wasn't an option or even a notion that had crossed his mind since he'd learned about the accident…not when the woman he loved was dangling somewhere between life and death.

The Professor touched Scott on his shoulder as he advised "You should rest." Scott gently tugged away from the Professor's hand "I'll rest when she's awake," he concluded. The Professor could see that there was no need to argue with him, and sat back in his chair. The more time that passed, the less likely it would be that Ororo would recover. They all knew it, and it was that reason alone that they had all been working tirelessly to find a solution.

The Professor sensed a shift in energies throughout the house. It quite literally felt as if a weight was being lifted from of his chest. He paused placing his fingers against his temple "Beast has found something" he said calmly. Scott lifted his head relief finally flooding across the hard lines of his face "What is it?"

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

"Its called H-I-7 or at least it was when I saw a presentation about mutant molecular regeneration a few years ago constructed by an old colleague of mine, Dr. Kavita Rao. Her findings were brilliant and ambitious, but many, many years away from development." Beast explained.

Betsy tapped her fingers along the digital notepad she had picked up to continue running through the surveillance videos remotely. "I'm running that name through our database now" she announced. Beast stopped her "There's no need for that. Tragically, Dr. Rao along with her husband and twin daughters were killed in a car accident almost three years ago."

"What did Dr. Rao specialize in?" Warren asked.

"She was a master of genetics" Beast replied "She was convinced that the mutant gene was a corruption of healthy tissues in the body. She dedicated her life to finding a 'cure'."

Jubilee frowned "A cure for what?"

"Us", the Professor offered as he maneuvered his chair to sit along side Beast. "I'm familiar with Dr. Rao and her work. She approached me years ago at a molecular biology summit in India. She needed some funding and thought perhaps I would share her vision. Needless, to say I passed on her offer."

"A cure for mutation? That'll make yah a few bucks" Bobby observed.

The Professor smirked "I assure you it wasn't about the money."

Jubliee rolled her eyes and gave Bobby a firm punch in the arm "We're not exactly living in a shack" she reminded him.

Bobby fumbled for his words "I know-I just meant-yah know-"

"He didn't invest his money in Dr. Rao's project because there's nothing to cure," Jean snapped, "Mutation is not a disease contracted from some fruit fly in the Serengeti; it's the natural order of things. Giving that woman money for a so called cure would have gone against everything that we stand for." Jean tossed an apologetic look at Beast "Sorry Hank, I know she was your friend."

Beast shook his head "No offense taken."

Logan crossed his thick arms over his chest "So, is this 'cure' what's got Storm comatose?"

"Yes and no," Beast said "I recognized the research as Dr. Rao's, but there are a few significant deviations from Dr. Rao's original formula" Beast said as he spun around on the tiny stool that sat in front of the station he had constructed to run tests on the syringe. He pushed his thin rimmed glasses up onto the bridge of his nose as the X-men stood patiently awaiting further explanation. "What Ororo was injected with was a highly concentrated concoction of the body's essential vitamins and minerals. That, combined with certain elements of Dr. Rao's formula creates a significantly high combination of hormone accelerating substances. I've yet to identify these substances, but they are similar, and more potent, to those responsible for the natural regenerative composites that initiate hyper-mutation."

Bobby looked on at Beast dumbly "Dude, are you speaking words?"

Beast furrowed his brows, but Betsy stepped forward before he had a chance to respond "Hank, are you saying it's some kind of a booster shot?"

"Not quite, but very close." he confirmed.

Jubilee frowned "I don't get it. What is it supposed to boost?"

Beast's face lit up as he glided over to another section of his work station "An excellent question Jubilation!" Jubilee smiled at the compliment. Beast picked up a Petri dish and held it up for all of them to examine "After testing a sample of Ororo's blood I've discovered a deconstructive pattern in her cellular mutation"

Bobby scratched his head and said to no one in particular "Seriously, is he speaking words?"

Betsy rolled her eyes and asked "So, whatever was in that syringe is destroying the mutated cells in Ororo's body?"

Beast nodded and Warren rubbed his forehead "That makes it a cure then right? Guess that crosses out Magneto. The last thing he would want is to destroy mutated cells."

Tired of the song and dance Logan stepped forward "Cut to tha chase blue man group, What's this stuff gonna do to Storm?"

"Logan," Jean chided.

As much as he hated agreeing with Logan, Scott found himself saying "He's right Jean, " - then he turned to Hank - "Spare us the details. What can we do to fix it?"

Hank took hold of his patience and sighed "The devil is in the details, my friend. I'm afraid there's nothing to fix." All of their faces went solemn. What did that mean? Was Ororo going to be a vegetable forever? Hank switched on the monitor just over his workstation to reveal a microscopic display of a sample of Ororo's blood. Both her red blood cells and her mutated cells spiraled through plasmic fluid. "The reason the substance she was injected with is not a 'cure' is because the deconstructive pattern that I discovered has a regenerative quality as well," he explained as a cloudy gray mutated cell rubbed against one of the bright green 'booster' molecules that came into view. The booster molecule consumed Ororo's mutated cell and turned it black. They all watched in silent horror as another mutated cell was consumed and then recreated, then another, and another…. "What does this mean?" Scott asked.

The Professor lowered his gaze from the screen as he said "It means that H-I-7 has triggered Ororo into a second mutation."

Beast nodded and added for further confirmation "The mutated cells in Ororo's body are being modified at such an accelerated rate that it has forced her into a coma. Its her body's way of protecting itself while she's…evolving."

Betsy shook her head "Evolving into what?"

That was a question Beast didn't have an answer to, and that deeply disappointed him. Scott turned away from the screen "So, what are we supposed to do? Just wait it out?"

"What's plan B?" Logan said tersely.

Hanks patience was beginning to wear thin. He cared about Ororo just as much as the rest of them…if not more. When they were younger Hank had developed an intense crush on the wind rider. One that over the years had blossomed into a close and loving friendship. Not only was she beautiful on the outside, she was also beautiful on the inside and had never once made him feel like an outsider because of his appearance. For her sake, Hank remained calm as he said "Its to dangerous at this point to try and create a synthetic antidote. We can't be sure how she will react."

"We can't just sit here twiddling our thumbs either," Scott said.

"I think we should just wait it out like Beast says" Jean spoke up, and all at once they began to argue about the best course of action to take. Angry voices crowded over one another; each one fighting for respect and attention.

"I found something" Betsy said and everyone immediately stopped arguing and turned to her. Betsy tapped her fingers along the digital keys which switched the image on her screen to the monitor over Beast's desk.

They looked on as the video played out. On the video the Professors gift table was practically overflowing. It was around that time that they had begun carting the gifts off to a separate room. There was a small empty space on the edge of the table, which was ripe for just one more small gift box….Then suddenly the space wasn't empty anymore. There was a gift in the space…a gift that no one had placed on the table. It just simply….appeared.

Betsy rewound the video and played it a second time. "How the hell did we miss that?" Jean said more to herself then anyone else. "Its obvious someone's messing with our heads, and whoever it is, can apparently sneak in under the Professor's radar as well" Betsy added.

They let that bit of information sink in for a moment. It was a scary thought that even the Professor had very little insight to offer during this entire ordeal. "Our footage has been altered," Betsy added.

"Somebody hacked into our security system?" Warren said, his blood beginning to boil. He had invested his own time and money into that system.

"We've never been hacked" Bobby added.

"Ever" Jubilee clarified "Who could do that without the Professor knowing about it?"

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

Nathaniel Essex. Maurice sneered at the name on the gold nameplate that sat on the edge on the large mahogany desk. God, how he hated the sight of that name. Maurice held his head down and stepped into the shaft of light that illuminated the floor below him. After three years with Nathaniel Essex, he had become accustomed to his menacing theatrics. He room was cold and unnecessarily dim. A familiar chill rose from the small of his back and tightened around his neck. Maurice pulled the collar of his heavy trench coat closer and shifted his weight to one side of his body. He rested his hand on the nine millimeter at his hip, more out of habit then out of fear. What did he have to be afraid of? Mr. Essex had made it very clear that he was a viable asset to his cause. However, it wasn't just his life on the line now was it? The incident at the mansion was a minor setback, but quite certainly fixable.

"Lets hope so, for your sake," Essex's voice rumbled with a hiss that almost sounded reptilian from somewhere behind him shaking Maurice to his core. The air was suddenly thick with the smell of sulfur and Maurice's heart began to pound. "I'm starting to regret our arrangement" Essex added as his large frame moved through the shadows of the office.

Maurice knew that he would have to deflect Essex's mood. If he didn't then he'd never get to see his wife and children again…God how he missed them. Essex was holding them somewhere, and had promised to reunite them only when Maurice and his wife had fulfilled the task he needed them to perform.

"This could work to our advantage" Maurice offered.

Essex lowered himself into the large chair behind his desk, his wide shoulders under the fine cut of his dark tailored suite gave him the look of a mountain with piercing red eyes, "Enlighten me" he said, his tone flat and patronizing Essex continued with "That weather witch is a loose cannon and will be more trouble than she's worth."

Maurice bowed his head "I know that the Hemo-Inhibitor was meant for a mutant with a significant level of control, but-"

"I chose Xavier for a reason," Essex reminded. "I'm told that the neuro-restrictive sensors implanted in the serum have gone offline? That is a problem. I have no doubt that Ms. Monroe would be very useful to us but-"

Maurice's tone turned hopeful "I've reviewed her file and if nothing else she is the epitome of self-control-"

Essex banged his fist on top of his desk shaking the few contents that decorated it. Maurice resisted the urge to pull out his gun and pump the bastard full of hot bullets. Despite his outburst, Essex spoke with a calm menacing voice "Take care of your thoughts, Maurice, or you'll never see your wife or those beautiful daughters of yours again."

Those words tightened Maurice's jaw.

"What were their names again?" Essex added "Ah yes, Jane and Jessica." Hearing his daughters names come out of Nathaniel Essex's filthy mouth sent him over the edge. Maurice pulled his gun and aimed it right at Essex's chest.

Essex's red eyes darkened, and before Maurice could even get a shot off he had grabbed him by his neck and dragged him across the desk. Maurice gurgled in pain as the superhuman strength in Essex's large hand tightened around his throat, cutting off his airway.

"You know it really hurts my feelings when you try to kill me" Essex growled. Maurice gasped for air, clawing at his throat, but he couldn't match Essex's strength. Essex flung Maurice to the floor into a pathetic heap. Maurice gasped for air coughing and gagging as oxygen forced its way back into his lungs.

Essex rolled his shoulders and turned his eyes towards Maurice who lay crumpled on the floor. "My patience with this has run its course. Do you understand me?"

A few more moments passed before Maurice was well enough to respond, but finally he said "Yes, Mr. Sinister."

Essex arched a dark eyebrow "Good. I've made a few…adjustments in their security system. That should create a small window of opportunity. Retrieve her."

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

"Yer really startin tah piss me off" Logan rasped. Ororo continued to lay motionless on what some of the students had begun to suspect was her deathbed. It wasn't looking good. Beast wasn't sure when or if she would even wake up.

Logan stood beside her, his hand resting on her forearm. This would probably be the only opportunity he had to be alone with her. Betsy had done them all a favor and finally convinced Scott to shave and take a shower. He was no use to anybody stinkin' up the joint….least of all Storm. They were all on edge, looking for answers that weren't readily available. Cyc wouldn't be gone for long, and Logan intended to enjoy what little time alone with Ororo. He missed her friend, her smile, her laugh, and her occasional nags about him being so anti-social. The diamond on her left hand stopped him.

Had Scott proposed? By the look on Ororo's face the last time he had seen her she seemed as if she were about to tear Scott a new one for the scene he had made at the Professor's party. Maybe they had made up. He was having a hard time imagining Ororo as Scott's wife. Regardless of what he could imagine, if she was wearing his ring, then that meant she had made her decision. Scott was her choice. Logan ran his tongue along the roof of his mouth which had suddenly gone dry. He had no choice but to respect that….besides he was with Jean now. Things had been a lot better between them in spite of the recent turn of events. He thought perhaps he was beginning to develop a deeper connection with her…more then he had ever experienced before with her. It was odd and more than a little off-putting, but he decided that he was going to be more open. That's what Ororo would have wanted him to do.

Logan turned away from her, his very being filling with conflicting emotions that made him uncomfortable. In an attempt to steer his thoughts in another direction he said "Yer stronger than this, dammit. Wake up, Storm. We need yah." Logan shoved his hands in his pockets because he wasn't sure what else to do with them "I need yah."

He turned to look at her again, hoping that his small confession would jolt some life back into her body…it didn't. Logan cursed under his breath. He hated seeing her this way. She was always so strong and confident. Seeing her with tubes in her arm and her beautiful caramel skin, now pasty from the injection of medicinal fluids did something to his insides. Logan leaned over and placed a kiss on her cool forehead…still no response. He lingered there, his eyes examining her lovely face and shooting down to her full inviting mouth. No…she belonged to Scott now, and he had made a promise to Jean hadn't he? Besides, she had nearly struck him with lightning the first time he tried to kiss her. Perhaps kissing her would ignite some kind of response….even if it was a negative one.

It was the best excuse he could come up with as his hot breath feathered her lips as his mouth came dangerously close to Ororo's. He kept his eyes on her closed lids as he began to move in for the kiss that he was still trying to convince himself that he didn't want.

"Not a very inspired idea" Betsy said as the doors to the infirmary swished closed behind her. Logan jerked away before their lips connected and cursed under his breath again. If he hadn't been so distracted he would have heard the telepath coming. Logan opened his mouth to speak, but Betsy held up her hand to stop him as she moved in closer "I'll leave this to you and your conscious which at the moment seems tucked away in your trousers," A gentle smile played at the ends of her mouth, and somehow Logan knew that Betsy wasn't here to chastise him.

"Still nothing'" she asked and Logan w crossing his arms over his chest. Betsy nodded silently and caressed Ororo's other arm. "You'll be happy to know we've decided to be more proactive with our approach to this."

Logan's pulse jumped in anticipation "Bout damn time. Who's up first?"

"Charles" Betsy said her eyes still focusing on Ororo.

Logan allowed that information to settle in for a moment…what was she saying? Was the Professor responsible for all of this? The attack had been meant for him, but up to this point they had all just assumed he was a victim like Storm. Charles wouldn't….he couldn't

"Of course he wouldn't" Betsy answered reading Logan's thoughts "But I do think he knows more than he's letting on. I think we need to dig a little deeper."

"Why yah tellin' me this?"

Betsy moistened her bottom lip with her tongue "If you haven't noticed, Scott has been a bit on the emotional side as of late"

"We're all a bit emotional on this, Purple."

Betsy squinted her eyes at him, but ignored what she decided to accept as a term of endearment, "Nevertheless, Scott doesn't think clearly when it comes to matters of the heart. I have a feeling that despite your feelings you'll do what is right"

Logan scoffed "What makes yah so sure?"

Betsy shrugged one shoulder, "Because Ororo trusts you, and believe me she doesn't give her trust to just anyone."

"She trusts Scott," he reminded.

"But she won't marry him," she revealed. Logan's eyes darted down at the engagement ring on Ororo's finger. Betsy sighed "I don't like to pry, at least not when I don't know all the facts. Until I know more, I suggest you remember there are degrees of trust, wolfman."

:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

"What do you want?" Scott said as he pulled a fresh t-shirt over his head.

Jean pursed her lips "Do me a favor and try not to be so-Scott, for a minute."

Scott adjusted his ruby quartz glasses and sat on the edge of his bed, his shoulders softening with regret "Sorry, its just been a little-"

"I know" Jean said crossing her arms over her mid-section. "How are you holding up?"

Scott shrugged, "All things considered?" Silence fell between them, and after a moment Scott stood to his feet "I've got to get back to-"

"Scott, we need to talk about-"

"No, we don't."

Jean sighed "I haven't been able to focus since-I just feel so-" Jean pressed her fingers against her temple at the onset of a headache.

Scott shook his head "Is this the part where I console you with a hug? Grow up, Jean."

He was moving towards the door before she could object. At the last possible moment, Jean's arm shot out and grabbed Scott forcing him to face her. Then she slapped him so hard her fingers when numb. Scott's jaw tightened with anger.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Their exchange was suddenly interrupted by the alarm that signaled a security breech. Immediately they both went on the defensive and hurried to the hall way. A few of the children had already begun to gather in the halls, their faces wrecked with concern.

"Everyone back to your rooms!" Scott ordered as he took charge down the hall. Jean was right behind him trying to offer them comfort with her eyes.

"What's happening?" Kitty shrieked

Dazzler piled her hair into a pony tail "Is somebody trying to break in?"

Pyro fell in beside them clenching his fists "All their gonna do is, _try_" he promised as fire flashed in his eyes and he pounded his fist into his palm.

Jean used her abilities to stay their fluttering emotions "Get back to your rooms. Everything will be fine."

:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

"We're screwed" Bobby said his attention drawn to the monitor that reveled what appeared to be special opps team of some sort scaling the walls of the school.

"Way to be a team player, Bobby" Jubilee mumbled "What do you think they want?"

Warren shrugged "Whoever they are, they've got some serious balls."

"And heavy artillery" Beast added referencing the perimeter scan he had conducted. "But their weapons don't appear to be lethal in nature. Mostly high voltage stunning mechanisms."

"I don't care if they have cap guns." Scott said through clenched teeth "These are probably the same guys responsible for what's happened to Storm."

"And, now their coming to collect," Bobby said.

Warren attached a com-link to his ear "Guess its our lucky day"

"I've already started directing the children towards the safe rooms" The Professor announced.

"Warren, I need you in the sky. We need to know how many are out there," Scott continued "Jean and Jubilee, safeguard the children, Beast and Bobby flank them from the right, Psylocke and I will take the left - Logan, you take the- Logan?"

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

Logan slammed his fist so hard into the intruders face the mans teeth almost permanently shifted to the back of his brain. Whoever these guys were they were fast, but not fast enough.

A gun went off and a pair of projectile electrodes whizzed past Logan's ear. SNIKT! Logan reached out, grabbed the nozzle, and brought his other claw down on the hot metal splitting the weapon in half. Another intruder tackled him to the ground throwing sloppy punches at his face, probably panicked by the way Logan had put his partner down. Logan grabbed one of his wild punches and twisted the intruders arm until he heard a horrific CRACK! The intruder belted a gut wrenching scream as blood gurgled in his throat and tears glistened behind his black mask. Logan ripped the mask off of his face and snarled "Wrong school, bub." Logan retracted his claws and punched the mans lights out.

The intruder folded up onto the ground with a harsh thud SNIKT! Logan crouched low, revealing his sharp incisors "Who's next?"

12


End file.
